Inazuma Eleven Game Show: Miyabino's Challenges
by TheSilentWarlockBrothers
Summary: The most ridiculous challenges for our beloved Inazuma Eleven characters. Rated T for safety because I don't know with which challenges you can come up with. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Hello everyone! I decided to make this fanfic-talkshow-thingie because I've read some on the internet and I absolutely adore them. So I wanted to write my own one. And if you've written something like this before then thank you for the inspiration. I won't be the host myself but I've chosen the lovely (or unfortunate) Miyabino Reiichi to host this. So enjoy this ridiculous thingie!**_

_**Miyabino: TheSilentWarlockBrothers doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO etc.**_

_**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Thank you Miyabino. Let's start!**_

Miyabino: Good evening! Welcome to Miyabino's Challenges! A show with challenges for all the characters of Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO etc. Followed by some annoying questions. Every show we invite 4 people. So our first quests are…

*Annoying music that they always use before announcing the winner of a show*

Miyabino: Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Shindou Takuto and Kariya Masaki.

Kariya: Why are we here? Why? Tell me why?!

Miyabino: Calm down! It's only the first show so the challenges shouldn't be so ridiculous yet.

Shindou: You do know that you're done for after this show, don't you?

Miyabino: You do know I have a couple of bodyguards who can put you in D.N.E.N.E. room, don't you?

Kidou: D.N.E.N.E. room?

Miyabino: Yes, the Do Not Enter Never Ever room. It's a room with the most over the top fangirls you can find. The chance of surviving is not very big in there… Mwuahahahahaha!

Kidou: Miyabino, WE REALLY NEED TO TALK AFTER THIS SHOW!

Miyabino: Y-y-yes coach!

Kazumaru : Can we just start with the show ? I'm not feeling very comfortable here.

Miyabino: Okay, me and TheSilentWarlockBrothers have thought of some challenges which you might find stupid and…

Kariya: Of course we find them stupid! What did you think? That we would find them entertaining?!

Miyabino: I can also throw you in the D.N.E.N.E. room straight away…

Kariya: Pfff…. Fine! Have it your way!

Miyabino: Okay, someone's first challenge is…..

*the annoying music starts again*

Miyabino: TO DANCE RIVERDANCE!

Shindou: You've got to be kidding me!?

Miyabino: Sadly for you I'm not. So I suppose you all know Riverdance is an Irish folk dance and very hard and fast. Like every challenge only one of you will do this. And yes, it will be filmed.

Kazemaru: One little tiny small question. Can this material be used as blackmail?

Miyabino: I hadn't thought of that before….

Kidou: Good job, Kazemaru! You just gave the kid a brilliantly evil plan.

Kazemaru: Sorry, Kidou…

Kidou: Oh, it doesn't matter. We're all in this together except for you.

*Kidou points at Miyabino*

Miyabino: Yes…. I was chosen for this job so don't put the blame on me.

Shindou: We'll blame you no matter if you were chosen for this job or volunteered for it!

Random person: Just start the challenge you lemons!

Miyabino: I actually agree with this mean person. LET'S START!

*claxon sound*

Miyabino: Okay, Kariya, Kidou, Kazemaru would you be so kind to go and sit on that seat over there.

Kariya: And what if we refu…

Miyabino: D.N.E.N.E. ROOM!

Kidou: We'll go. We'll go!

*Kazemaru and Kidou carry Kariya to the seat*

Shindou: I-I-I am up first?

Miyabino: Yes, you are. So, Shindou. I heard you can play the piano very well.

Shindou: Maybe…

Miyabino: Of course you can! But how's you dancing?

Shindou: Not so good.

Miyabino: AMAZING! Take to the floor and we'll start the music!

*Shindou walks to the dance floor*

Miyabino: 3, 2, 1! Start!

*Shindou starts doing Riverdance. The first 20 seconds go pretty well.*

Random person: This is boring! Yo, sound guy, speed up the music!

*Music starts to speed up.*

Shindou: What do we get now!?

*Shindou hopelessly tries to keep up with the music.*

Miyabino: Oi! You're not the host! I tell them when the music speeds up!

Random person: Oh, is that so?

Miyabino: IT IS! BODYGUARD #5 TAKE HIM TO THE ROOM!

Random person: You do know I don't have fans.

Miyabino: Oh, not that room. Mwuahahahahaha!

Kidou: Miyabino! That conversation isn't going to be short!

Miyabino: Y-y-yes Kidou-san! NOW TAKE THAT RANDOM PERSON AWAY!

*Bodyguard #5 takes that random person to THE ROOM.*

Shindou: Can. We. Stop. This. Please!?

Miyabino: Oh, yes of course. Sorry, I forgot you were still dancing.

*Shindou falls exhausted on the floor*

Miyabino: First challenge down. Shindou drag yourself to the seat and get Kidou-san and Kazemaru san, please?

*Shindou drags himself hopelessly to the seat.*

Shindou: Kidou-san, Kazemaru-san, you're up.

Kidou: We know. We can hear Miyabino over here because he stands 2 meters away.

Miyabino: So… Coach and Kazumaru-san…. Your challenge is…

*Annoying music start AGAIN*

Miyabino: SING THE MACARENA!

Kazemaru: Sing WHAT?!

Kidou: It actually has lyrics?

Miyabino: Yes, I'm surprised myself… But anyway let's start the challenge! You're lucky since you only have to sing the chorus.

*Claxon sound*

Miyabino: Here's the lyrics and the microphones. Now take to the floor.

*Kidou and Kazemaru walk to the floor.*

Miyabino: Now… Start the music!

*Music starts and Kazumara and Kidou try, I repeat try to sing the song*

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce parallalegria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena

Que tuhuelce parallalegria cosabuena

A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena

A-Hai

*Music stops*

Miyabino: Riiiight….. If I knew this was the result I would've chosen something else!

Kazemaru: Was it that bad?

Kariya: Bad?! IT WAS AWEFUL!

*Kazemura almost attacks Kariya but Miyabino jumps in between the 2 of them*

Miyabino: Okay, before this turns into an all-out war, Kariya it's your turn!

Kariya: Now, at least it can't get worse than what those 2 tone-deaf people had to do.

Shindou: I have my doubts about that…

Kidou: I agree. Luckily we won't have to return to this show after we've finished this.

Miyabino: About that..

Kariya: Just begin the freaking challenge, OKAY!

Miyabino *bit scared*: Okay, okay. Your challenge is..

*Here comes the annoying music again*

Miyabino: TO…. Euhh….

*Miyabino looks nervously in Kariya's direction*

Kariya: What is it?

Miyabino: Will you first promise that you don't kill me after I've told you your challenge?

Kariya: Fine, I promise I won't kill you.

Miyabino: Y-y-you have to go to Aphrodi's house and… and….

Kidou and Shindou: Well….

Miyabino: A-and kiss him passionately on his m-mouth…

Kazemaru: Hahaha! In your face Kariya!

Shindou: I told you I could get worse!

Kidou: Now I know why you made him promise that he won't kill you.

*Kariya looks at Miyabino, wishing he hadn't promise not to kill him*

Kariya: YOU! YOU…

Miyabino *shouts desperately*: D.N.E.N.E. ROOM!

Kariya: AAAAHHH! Fine I'll do it! Where does that loser live?

Miyabino: At the end of the street turn right and then the third house on your left.

Kidou: And you know that?!

Miyabino: Yes, it's handy when all you've got to know is written on these little cards.

*Miyabino waves with the little cards he apparently has been holding all the time*

Kariya: I'm off.

*Kariya leaves. Meanwhile at Aphrodi's home*

Aphrodi: What a boring day… I'm a god! These things don't happen to me!

*Someone knocks on Aphrodi's door*

Aphrodi: Finally! Someone!

*Aphrodi opens the door and sees Kariya*

Aphrodi: Aren't you from Raimon? Wha…

*Aphrodi couldn't finish his sentence because Kariya has pressed his lips on Aphrodi's and is kissing him passionately. Well, as passionately as he could. After some time Kariya let's go of Aphrodi and runs away like he was being chased by the worst creature out of the deepest part of hell*

Aphrodi: Oh. My. God.

*And then Aphrodi faints. Meanwhile back at the studio*

Miyabino: We'll send someone for him.

Shindou: This is perfect for blackmailing! Mwuahahahaha!

Kidou: Shindou, I want to speak to you too afterwards!

*Kariya enters the studio again*

Kariya: YOU!

*He points at Miyabino*

Kariya: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

*Kariya starts chasing Miyabino around the studio*

Miyabino: KIDOU! HEEEEELP MEEEEEE!

Kidou: Sure! This was the end of the show, because our presenter is being chased around the building we won't be doing the questions. So, good night and hopefully I won't see you next time!

Kazemaru and Shindou: Good night!

*Somewhere else in the building*

Kariya: I'LL GET YOU! I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!

Miyabino: HEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SECURITY!

Kariya: Hahahaha! Too bad for you I send them home saying that you could handle it on your own!

Miyabino: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Well that went well.

Miyabino: You think so?

TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yes, you're still alive.

Miyabino *sarcastically*: Wow what a relieve! I've been chased for 4 hours and I should be happy I'm still alive.

TheSilentWarlockBrothers: I can also throw you in the D.N.E.N.E. room…

Miyabino: You wouldn't!

TheSilentWarlockBrothers: True that. So thanks for reading and please leave a review in which you can put who you want to have on the show and which questions shall be asked and which challenges shall be done.

Miyabino: Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: And we're back people!**

**Miyabino: Please let me live!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yes of course! It wasn't my intent to kill you in the first place.**

**Miyabino: Thank you!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: And today's guests are here because ****loving'it4321 thought of some great challenges. **

**Miyabino: TheSilentWarlockBrothers doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO etc.**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Thank you Miyabino. Now let's get this party started!**

Miyabino: Hello! We're back with another show!

Random person: Guess who's also back.

Miyabino: YOU AGAIN!? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!

Random person: I have my ways.

Miyabino: YOU! YOU…

Random person: Just say who the guests are. At the moment I'm not really interrupting something.

Miyabino: Fine, you can stay as long as you remain silent. So the guests are….

*annoying music starts to play*

Miyabino: Nagumo Haruya aka Burn, Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazel, Amemiya Taiyou and Hakuryuu!

Burn: Why am I here?!

Miyabino: You're not the first one to ask that question.

Hakuryuu: I think you're here because fate just doesn't like *adds silently* And no one actually does…

Burn: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

*Burn attacks Hakuryuu and a massive fight breaks out*

Miyabino: Stop, stop, STOP! You can beat each other up when this show has ended but keep each other in one piece for the emperor penguin's sake!

Taiyou: Emperor penguin's sake….?

Miyabino: I'm from Teikoku, we're all penguin freaks there.

Gazel: Shall we just start with the challenges?

Taiyou: You seem very cold, do you need some sunshine?

Gazel: No, no sunshine!

Taiyou: What's wrong with a bit of sunshine?

Random person: That the show never starts as it's supposed to be, that's what's wrong with it!

Miyabino: Let's just start, you're all giving me a headache!

*Annoying music plays again*

Miyabino: THE FIRST CHALLENGE IS FOR GAZEL!

Gazel: Me?

Miyabino: Yes…. Do you know someone else in this room with the name Gazel?

Gazel: No, but…

Miyabino: Whatever. You're challenge is to…

*A very long silence*

Random person: Yes….?

Miyabino: Gazel, YOU MUST KISS BURN AND YOU MUST BE A REAL GENTLEMAN!

*Claxon sound*

Burn and Gazel: WHAAAAT!?

Miyabino, Taiyou, Hakuryuu and that random person: Thaaaaaat!

Gazel: Would you be so kind to explain what happens to me if I refuse?

Miyabino: Of course! You will get thrown into the D.N.E.N.E. Room. This is a room full of the most over the top fangirls. There's a big chance you won't survive that room.

*Gazel doesn't seem to move anymore*

Taiyou: He looks like a statue.

Hakuryuu: He does indeed. Maybe he needs a bit of sunshine.

Taiyou: Yes, that is it! SUN GOD APP…

Gazel: W-w-what, I'm okay! I-I-I-I'll do it.

*Gazel walks towards Burn and goes on his knees in front of him*

Gazel: Sir Nagumo, would you be so kind to let me kiss those lips of yours?

Burn: S-sir, do I hav…

*Gazel kisses Burn full on his lips before he can finish his sentence. They stay like this for a couple of minutes*

Miyabino: Hello! HELLO!

Random person: You knock it off right now, or you have to search a room!

Taiyou and Hakuryuu: Agreed!

*Gazel and Burn break the kiss and they both blush like hell*

Burn and Gazel: S-sorry….

Miyabino: Well, Burn the next challenge is for you.

Burn: What?! Wasn't this enough?

Miyabino: No.

Burn: Fine… What is it?

*Annoying music starts*

Miyabino: YOU MUST RUN AROUND THE STUDIO IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AND SING A SONG!

Burn: What the heck?!

Gazel: Thank heaven! They left me out of this!

Burn: Which song do I have to sing anyway?

Miyabino: Well this song is a choice from our dear producer.

Burn: And it is…?

Miyabino: Under Black Flags We March from Arch Enemy!

Taiyou: Isn't that a death metal band?

Miyabino: Yup, it is.

Burn: W-why?

Miyabino: Because our producer likes metal music and we both wondered how good you could growl.

*Miyabino starts smile evilly*

Burn: Let's just get this over with.

Taiyou: I get the popcorn!

Miyabino: The dressing room is over there. Now hurry up!

*Burn goes to the dressing room and returns in his underwear*

Hakuryuu: I don't know if I ever get this image out of my head!

*Claxon sound*

Miyabino: Burn, go crazy and take to the euhmm… studio?

*Music starts playing and Burn starts running around in the studio and singing at the same time*

Your hate is our trigger  
Revolution now  
The more we have to suffer  
The more we will fight

With Our Fists up in the air!

Legions marching - Ready to fire  
These streets will burn - Let the black flag rise  
Legions marching - Ready to fire  
Empires of corruption - Crash and fall

Under black flags we march...

The voice of rebellion - Calls your name  
Servants of the truth - Are standing tall

With Our Fists up in the air!

Legions marching - Ready to fire  
These streets will burn - Let the black flag rise  
Legions marching - Ready to fire  
Empires of corruption - Crash and fall

Legions marching - Ready to fire  
These streets will burn - Let the black flag rise  
Legions marching - Ready to fire  
Empires of corruption - Crash and...

*Music ends and Burn rushes the dressing room in*

Random person: MY EARS! OH HEAVENS THAT WAS BAD!

Miyabino: Although I agree with you. That was very mean! Bodyguard #3 throw him in "that room'' again!

Random person: I'll be back!

Miyabino: Whatever.

*That random person gets carried away by bodyguard #3*

Miyabino: How's everyone doing?

*Taiyou has his hands over his ears and looks like he has seen a ghost. Gazel has a pokerface. And Hakuryuu is hiding behind the camera man*

Miyabino: It's over everyone, it's over!

Burn: I'm back! How did I do?

Miyabino: Euhmm… Well… Euhmm.. That information is only available after the show has ended.

Burn: Okay.

Miyabino: Next up is Hakuryuu!

Hakuryuu: Noooo!

Miyabino: Yeeees!

Hakuryuu: Noooooooo!

Miyabino: Yeeeeeeeees!

Hakuryuu: Nooooooooooooooo!

Miyabino: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

*After 10 minutes or so*

Hakuryuu: Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Miyabino: For the 1098289th time: yeeees!

Hakuryuu: Nooo…

Burn: If you do not start I'll make you start!

*Hakuryuu remains silent this time*

Miyabino: Thank you Burn. And you Hakuryuu you have to…

*Annoying announce music starts*

Miyabino: GO TO RAIMON AND ASK KINAKO TO MARRY YOU *takes a deep breath* AND YOU MUST GIVE HER A QUICK GOODBYE KISS!

Hakuryuu: N…

Burn: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING NO!

Hakuryuu: W-w-why?

Miyabino: Because it must happen. Now off you go!

*Claxon sound*

Hakuryuu: *Takes a deep breath* Okay, here I go.

Burn: Good luck, idiot!

*At Raimon*

Hakuryuu: Where o where is that girl?

*Hakuryuu starts searching the whole school ground*

Hakuryuu: Ah! There you are!

Kinako: Who? Me?

Hakuryuu: Yes, you!

Kinako: Okay… Why do you seek me?

*Hakuryuu goes on his knees*

Kinako: Huh..!

Hakuryuu: Kinako, do you want to marry me?

Kinako: I-I-I…

Hakuryuu: I take that as a yes!

*Hakuryuu kisses her on her cheeks and runs away as fast as he possibly can*

*Back at the studio*

Burn: Oi! She hardly said yes!

Taiyou: Who cares? That was pure entertainment!

*Hakuryuu comes back in the studio completely out of breath*

Miyabino: There's our Casanova! Well, that leaves only Taiyou with his challenge.

Taiyou: Bring it on. It can't get worse then what those guys had to do.

Miyabino: Get ready! You have to…

*An encore of the annoying music*

Miyabino: GIVE TEMNA AN AMAZING MASSAGE!

Taiyou: Que?

Miyabino: You're not Spanish and you must've heard what I said. As you might've noticed I shout it pretty loud.

Taiyou: B-but guys don't give other guys a massage!

Gazel: You also might've noticed that they don't care.

Miyabino: We indeed don't care. Off you go Taiyou and entertain us!

*Claxon sound*

Taiyou: WHYYYY!?

*At Temna's place*

Temna: Oh hey, Taiyou!

Taiyou: Temna, I must tell you something.

*Wispers his challenge to Temna*

Temna: Okaaayy… Well if you must let's go inside I don't want anyone to see us.

Taiyou: Best thing you've ever said.

*They enter Temna's home*

Taiyou: Sit down. This won't take long I hope.

Temna: I hope so too!

*Taiyou gives Temna a massage and both their faces are indescribable*

Taiyou: So… I'm done. Are you okay?

Temna: Y-y-yes…

Taiyou: I better go back…

*Taiyou rushes out of Temna's home*

Temna: I'll never be able to look normal at him ever again!

*At the studio everyone is dying of laughter*

Hakuryuu: T-this is brilliant!

Miyabino: I agree!

*Taiyou enters*

Taiyou: I see you're enjoying yourselves.

Burn: We definitely are!

Miyabino: Okay guys, let's try not to laugh for a moment and finish this show with the questions.

Gazel: You have questions?

Miyabino: Yes, so go to your seats.

Taiyou: There are no seats?

Miyabino: Well… Then… You will sit on the floor!

*Everyone sits on the floor*

Miyabino: Gazel's question: What's your biggest secret? *Evil smile*

Gazel: My biggest secret?!

Miyabino: Yes!

Gazel: Well.. when we were still into that alien stuff I was so jealous of Gran that I put poison into his food.

Miyabino: End…?

Gazel: I accidently gave it to Desarm…

Burn *dying of laughter*: This is amazing! Can't wait to tell the others!

Gazel: You wouldn't dare!

Miyabino: Don't worry Gazel. Burn's question is next. So Burn?

Burn: Yes?

Miyabino: Who was your first true love and when you confessed you made a big blunder?

Burn: I-I-I liked our teacher when we were 4. And when I told that to her she euhmm… she…

Gazel: Yes Burn? Spill it! You can't go back now!

Burn: She told me I was cute but would only want me if I were truly a tulip.

Gazel: THIS IS AMAZING! BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!

*Hakuryuu and Taiyou nod in agreement*

Miyabino: Hakuryuu you're next!

Hakuryuu *sarcastically*: Great, just great!

Miyabino: What's your biggest fear and why?

Hakuryuu: That Tsurugi will be stronger then I am, because he's an idiot…

Miyabino: Oh come one Hakuryuu, you don't think he's an idiot, do you? You're just afraid that ''he'' will surpass you!

Hakuryuu: Whatever! It's something like that.

Miyabino: Not a real surprise, sooo Taiyou.

Taiyou: Y-y-yes?

Miyabino: What's the most unlogic thing you've ever done ?

Taiyou: My challenge I just did! So embarrassing! The holy emperor will never take me serious again…

Gazel: You mean the guy with the awful haircut?

Taiyou: Don't you dare to insult him!

Gazel: Who care…

*Taiyou attacks Gazel*

Burn: Oi! Why are they allowed to fight and me and jealous boy not!?

Miyabino: The show's over. Go ahead!

Hakuryuu: Haaaaa!

*Hakuryuu attacks Burn and again a massive fight breaks out*

Miyabino: Thanks for watching and we'll see you next time! If I manage to get out here alive! KIDOU! SAKUMA! SAVE MEEEEE!

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Another successful ending.**

**Miyabino: You think so?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yes, you didn't get hurt.**

**Miyabino: Yeah…**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Please send in who you want on the next show and with which challenges and questions!**

**Miyabino: Bye, bye!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: And thank you ****loving'it4321 for your challenges and questions they were truly amazing and fun to make something out of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: And we're back again!**

**Miyabino: But nobody has send us any ideas…**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yeesss… Well now we can make up our own!**

**Miyabino: Oh yeah! *evil laugh***

**Kidou: MIYABINO!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: How did you get here?**

**Kidou: I actually don't know.**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Let's just get on with it.**

**Miyabino: TheSilentWarlockBrothers doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO etc.**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Thanks Miyabino. Let's get this probably very weird party started!**

Miyabino: Welcome everyone! For another…

*A car crashes through the walls of studio and stops right before it hits Miyabino*

Miyabino: W-w-what?

*The door of the car opens and that random person steps out of it*

Miyabino: NO WAY!

Random person: YES WAY! I'm back! Again.

Miyabino: Y-YOU! Y-YOU!

Random person: I, what?

Miyabino: YOU CRASHED INTO THIS STUDIO WITH A CAR! CLEAN THIS MESS UP! RIGHT. NOW.

*Two bodyguards appear next to Miyabino and hand over a broom to that random person*

Miyabino: So, you will clean this up, while these two keep an eye on you. And I will go to studio next to this one and I don't want to hear you complain. Understood?

Random person: Pff… Understood…

Miyabino: Good!

*Miyabino happily walks to the next studio*

Miyabino: Let's welcome today's guests! EDGAR VALTINAS, FUBIKI SHIROU, YUKIMURA HYOUGA AND SETO MIDORI!

Yukimura: I want to go home…

Midori: Ha! After Raimon beat you, you don't have such a big mouth anymore, eh?!

Yukimura: COACH!

*Yukimura runs to Fubuki and grabs hold of his left leg*

Yukimura: Coach, she scares me.

Fubuki: You're not the only one who's scared…

Miyabino: Funny enough, the person with the biggest ego here hasn't said a thing. Yo, Edgar! Have you lost your tongue?

Edgar: No, but…

Miyabino: But what?

Edgar: I've been visiting my grandparents in Yorkshire. And if I don't watch out I start speaking in a Yorkshire accent.

Midori: Oh come on! That can't sound that bad, can it?

Edgar *in Yorkshire accent*: Yes, 't is!

Midori *dying of laughter*: Hahahahahahaha!

Miyabino: Don't worry Edgar! This won't be used against you in a challenge.

Edgar: God bless you!

*Suddenly they here a phone ring*

Miyabino: Who could that be?

*Miyabino picks up the phone*

Miyabino: Hello?

Aphrodi: Did someone say God?

Miyabino: APHRODI!

Aphrodi: What?

Miyabino: Not everything is about you!

Aphrodi: Don't mention me then!

*Miyabino grabs the telephone and throws it out of the window*

Miyabino: In case it happens again.

Midori: That guy sure has a big ego.

Edgar: Agree.

Miyabino: So, Fubuki!

Fubuki: Yes?

Miyabino: You're up first!

Fubuki: Okay, but what do I do with him?!

*Fubuki points at Yukimura who's still holding on to Fubuki's leg*

Miyabino: Oh yeah….. Take him with you.

Fubuki: Whatever you say.

*Fubuki walks slowly towards Miyabino, which isn't easy as you already know Yukimura is still holding on to his leg*

Miyabino: So your challenge is….

*Annoying waiting music plays*

Miyabino: ICE-SKATING OVER A RIVER FULL OF PIRANHAS!

Fubuki: That is not that hard, is it?

Miyabino: Well the ice is not very thick, the piranhas can jump out of the water pretty high and you've Yukimura.

Fubuki: This isn't looking as fun as it did when you announced it.

Miyabino: Not my problem.

Midori: No, of course it isn't! You never have to do an annoying challenge!

Miyabino: Who says that? That I'm the presenter doesn't mean I don't ever have to do a challenge!

Midori: Yeah, sure!

Miyabino: Returning to Fubuki. Here are a pair of ice-skates and over there, just outside the studio, is our lovely river.

Fubuki: It's what you call lovely.

Yukimura: I'm scared, coach!

Midori: Then let go of Fubuki-san's leg you idiot!

Yukimura: No…

Midori: Why not?

Yukimura: You scare me!

Miyabino: Stop the cat fight already!

*Claxon sound*

Miyabino: Fubuki, that's the signal! Good luck!

Fubuki: Thanks, I'll need it!

*Fubuki walks to the river. Well walking… With Yukimura holding on to your leg and walking on ice-skates is hardly what you call walking*

Fubuki: Let's start.

*Fubuki starts ice-skating, which goes pretty well. Despite Yukimura*

Fubuki: Whaaaaaaaa!

*Fubuki just dodges a piranha*

Yukimura: What was that!?

Fubuki: A piranha and keep still!

*Fubuki carefully continues to skate*

Fubuki: There's the end! We're almost the….

*Fubuki slips and falls into the water*

Yukimura: SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!

*Yukimura finally let go of Fubuki and swims as fast as he can to the end*

Fubuki: WAIT FOR ME! SWIMMING WITH SKATES ISN'T EASY!

*Fubuki follows Yukimura's example*

Edgar *half in a Yorkshire accent*: We better get a towel for t' both of them.

Miyabino: Yup.

*When Fubuki and Yukimura return in the studio, Edgar and Miyabino bring towels to them*

Miyabino: And…? Was it that awful?

Fubuki: Yes! It. Was.

Yukimura: It was also scary…

Miyabino: You think that everything is scary…

Midori: Oh for God's sake. Start the next challenge already!

*Miyabino mobile phone rings*

Miyabino: If it's Aphrodi again…!

*Miyabino picks up his phone*

Miyabino: LISTEN YOU IDIOT! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU, UNDERSTOOD!

Sakuma: Euh… Miyabino? Do you want to get kicked out of the team, or what?

Miyabino: No, no Sakuma-san! Please no! I thought you were someone else!

Sakuma: Well, no it is me.

Midori: Give me that phone!

*Midori grabs Miyabino's phone out of his hands*

Midori: Listen you! I didn't want to be here in the first place and now you're only making sure I'm staying here longer! So hang up or I'll come to your house and it won't be your birthday soon!

*Everyone in the room is scared*

Midori: Here is your phone back. Now finish that conversation. QUICKLY!

*Midori hands Miyabino's phone back to him*

Miyabino: Sakuma-san, I-I have to go….

Sakuma: You better do! She sounds scarier than Kidou when he's mad!

*Miyabino throws his phone somewhere in the studio*

Miyabino: Edgar you're up!

Edgar: Great…

*Annoying music*

Miyabino: TALK FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW IN MONOTONE AND READ G-O-D SAVE THE QUEEN IN IT AS WELL!

Edgar *in Yorkshire accent*: You've g't t' be kidding me?

Miyabino: Sadly, no I'm not.

*Claxon sound*

Miyabino: Good luck Edgar!

Edgar *In monotone*:

G-o-d save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
G-o-d save the Queen  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
G-o-d save the Queen

O Lord our G-o-d arise  
Scatter her enemies  
And make them fall  
Confound their politics  
Frustrate their knavish tricks  
On Thee our hopes we fix  
G-o-d save us all

Thy choicest gifts in store  
On her be pleased to pour  
Long may she reign  
May she defend our laws  
And ever give us cause  
To sing with heart and voice  
G-o-d save the Queen

Not in this land alone  
But be G-o-d's mercies known  
From shore to shore  
Lord make the nations see  
That men should brothers be  
And form one family  
The wide world over

From every latent foe  
From the assassins blow  
G-o-d save the Queen  
O'er her thine arm extend  
For Britain's sake defend  
Our mother, prince, and friend  
G-o-d save the Queen

Fubuki: That was creepy.

Miyabino: Yes, really! You sounded like Alpha!

Edgar *in monotone*: No, really? Is that a surprise?

Midori: It stays creepy!

Yukimura: Agreed!

Midori: And why are you saying G-o-d?

Miyabino: We still have a doorbell and I don't want Aphrodi or any of his friends here right now.

Fubuki: Sounds logic.

Miyabino: I think it's better that we continue.

Edgar *in monotone*: I think there's nothing wrong with that idea.

*Meanwhile in the other studio*

Random person: So! That was the mess of the car! Now, let's see what is left.

*That random person turns around*

Random person: No! NO! NOOO!

*That random persons notices that half of the studio has collapsed*

Random person: This will be a looong day….

*Back at Miyabino & Co.*

Miyabino: Our last challenge for today has arrived.

Fubuki: Last? But we only did 2? And we're with 4 people.

Miyabino: You know we can involve 2 people in 1 challenge, right?

Edgar *in monotone*: We didn't know that.

Miyabino: Then now you know.

Midori: That means I have to something with Yukimura? He who's afraid of his own shadow!?

Miyabino: Yes.

Yukimura; COOOAAACH!

*Yukimura grabs hold of Fubuki's left leg again*

Fubuki: Here we go again….

Miyabino: Yukimura, you have to do it!

Yukimura: I won't! I WON'T!

Miyabino: Then you leave me no other choice…

Edgar *In monotone*: You mean you're going to…

Miyabino: Yes, he'll be the first one! *Evil laugh*

Midori: That little goalkeeper is getting a bit scary now.

Fubuki: He is indeed!

Miyabino: Bodyguard #7 and #1728 take him to the D.N.E.N.E. Room!

*The bodyguards enter the studio and try to take Yukimura of Fubuki*

Yukimura: No, no please!

Fubuki: Let go, Yukimura. I feel like my leg is being pulled apart!

*But Yukimura won't let go of Fubuki's leg*

Miyabino: Fubuki I'm very, very sorry!

Fubuki: For what?

Miyabino: The fact that you have to enter the room as well.

Fubuki: Why?

MIyabino: We can't pull you and Yukimura apart, so both in the room it is!

Yukimura and Fubuki: NOOO!

Midori and Edgar *still in monotone*: Yes!

*The bodyguards take them both away and put them in the room*

Fangirls: AAAAAH! FUBUKI AND YUKIMURAAAA!

Fubuki and Yukimura: HEEEEEEEELP!

Edgar *in monotone*: Will they be okay?

Miyabino: Of course they will!

Midori: But in previous shows you said…

Miyabino: Yes, yes, that was to scare them.

Midori: Right….

Miyabino: Still Midori, your now solo challenge is:

*Annoying music*

Miyabino: READ A COMMERCIAL OUR PRODUCERS TEAM HAS WRITTEN!

Midori: That's all?

Miyabino: Well, yes.

Midori: That is easy!

Edgar *in monotone*: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

*Claxon sound*

Miyabino: Here's the text. Good luck Midori!

*Midori grabs the text and starts reading*

Midori: Have you always wanted to work with wood? Then being an undertaker is ''THE'' job for you! No matter how big or how small the person is you must make the coffin! And there's no end at the job since people come and go. And if your business is not doing well we'll just hire some serial killers and voila your business is running like it never ran before!

Edgar *In monotone*: That's an illogic commercial.

Miyabino: It is! That's the point! And it's good blackmail material!

Midori: Did you record it?

Miyabino: Yes, just like everything else that happens on this show!

Midori: Nooo!

Miyabino: Yeees! Let's continue with the questions!

Midori: You even had questions?

Miyabino: Yes and now sit on the floor!

*Edgar and Midori sit on the floor as quick they can*

Miyabino: Edgar, what's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to Knight of Queen?

Edgar *in monotone*: Well, we once had to play a match against Wales only the organisers thought we were guests instead of the players, thanks to how our coach looks like. The organisers said they didn't believe us and to prove we really were Knight of Queen we had to sing our anthem in front of the whole stadium. And… None of us can really sing….

Miyabino *dying of laughter*: Hahahaha! Y-you had to sing your anthem?! Hahaha!

Edgar *in monotone*: What's so funny?

Miyabino: Your monotone version wasn't great and if you really tried to sing. I can't imagine how awful that would've been! And by the way you can stop talking in monotone.

Edgar: Thank you, I think…

Miyabino: Now, Midori.

Midori: Yes….

Miyabino: Do you like Nishiki?

Midori: What the heck? What is that for kind of question?

Miyabino: A question you must answer.

Midori: You're going to die spoiled Teikuko kid!

Miyabino: I'm not spoiled and aaaahh!

*Midori starts chasing Miyabino around the studio*

Edgar: I suppose this the end then. Well, good evening ladies and gentleman!

Miyabino: HEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPP!

Midori: Oh, you won't get any help today!

Miyabino: HEEEEEELP! SAKUMA! KIDOU! SOMEONE!

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers:** **Another show with a great ending!**

**Miyabino: A great ending?! I was chased for hours, just like the first episode!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers:** **Don't worry! You'll get a co-host next time.**

**Miyabino: Really? Who is it?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers:** **I'm not saying. You'll find out next time.**

**Miyabino: You're mean!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers:** **See you next people, and send in those challenges pretty pretty please!**


	4. New format and host

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yooooo, we're back!**

**Miyabino: You're totally going insane, aren't you?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: I'm not going insane!**

**Miyabino: That testweek of yours drove you insane didn't it?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Maybe….**

**Miyabino: I do wonder how you got the whole IE cast here.**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: I know some people…**

**Miyabino: Who?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Does the Dutch Royal Navy count?**

**Miyabino: THE WHAAAAT?!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Never mind that, let's just start the show!**

Miyabino: The Royal Navy… She IS going insane.

Random Person: Hello, Miyabino!

Miyabino: You again?! What are you doing here?

Random Person: I'm your co-host!

Miyabino: Has she seriously gone that far?

Random Person: Apparently.

Miyabino: Do you actually have a name?

Random Person: Now I think of it… No.

Miyabino: Let's get you one then.

*Miyabino starts searching for the most used Dutch first and last name*

Miyabino: Well it's either Jan de Jong or Daan de Jong.

Random Person: Which name is the oldest?

Miyabino: Well Jan was the most used name in 1600, 1601…

Random Person: Yeah let's just go with that. I'm not really a modern person.

Miyabino: Okay, Jan de Jong it is.

Jan: Let's get them in. *Evil laugh*

Miyabino: Wait, just one minute.

*Runs out of the studio and comes back in harness with sword and everything*

Jan: Where did you get that?

Miyabino: Oh this? Our producer has everything in that storage over there. And I mean literally everything.

Jan: Epic! Now, shall we ask the Royal Navy to release our precious guests?

Miyabino: Good idea!

*Jan goes to the room next to the studio*

Jan: Yo Herman, Henk! You can release them!

*Comes back with the whole IE cast behind him*

Miyabino *extremely happy*: You're okay!

Kidou: Yes, just…

Midori: What happened to those guys you locked up last time?

Miyabino: OH GOOD GOD!

Aphrodi and Hera: Yes?

Miyabino: No, not you. YUKIMURA AND FUBUKI ARE STILL THERE! GET THEM OUT OF IT NOOOOOW!

*2 security guards run to the D.N.E.N.E. Room and get a really scared Fubuki and Yukimura (still holding on to Fubuki's leg) out of it*

Gouenji: Fubuki? You okay?

Fubuki: So… So….

Yukimura: Sc-sc-scary-y-y….

Miyabino : I think it's better if we leave you alone today.

Jan: That room is not so scary.

Miyabino: Oh yeah, I threw you in there as well, didn't I?

Jan: Yes.

Fei: He doesn't have any fangirls so it's logical he's still okay.

Jan: Oi!

Miyabino: I've got a list with challenges for a lot of people!

Kazemaru: From other people?

Miyabino: No, from our dear producer.

Endou: We're dead….

*Miyabino shows the list to everyone*

**Dear Miyabino and co-host who hopefully has a name now,**

**Good luck today here are some challenges for our beloved cast-members.**

**-Genda must do Power Spike when Aphrodi shoots at him with Divine Arrow**

**-Desarm and Endou must do a break-street-freestyle-theotherstuff-dance battle**

**-Burn say to Hiroto that you admire him and that he's your biggest idol**

**-Fudou burn that bench you always sit on during FFI**

**-Sakuma and Kidou, put a penguin suit on and slide down mount Fuji**

**-Fei sing the chorus of Ghost Love Score by Nightwish**

**-Temna give a speech while pretending you're the president of a country called Nonexistisses **

**-Hakuryuu paint your hair pink**

**-Kariya put on Hiroto's Gran costume, stand on a table and say: I'm the almighty ruler of this universe!**

**That's it. Good luck!**

Gazel *smiling like crazy*: This seems fun!

Burn: Because you don't have to do anything!

Gazel: Oh shut up Tulip-boy!

Burn *almost exploding with anger*: T-t-tulip?! You! YOU…

Jan: Oi, oi! Calm down you two! Or do I need to get out the tank?

Burn and Gazel: You don't have a tank.

Miyabino: Oh believe us, we have.

Desarm and Midorikawa: Oh believe them, they have!

Miyabino: Genda and Aphrodi, you're up!

Genda: Bring it on god wannabe!

Aphrodi: You're going down! DIVINE ARROW!

Genda: POWER SPIKE!

*Genda easily stops Aphrodi's shoot*

Genda: Take that!

Wondabat: Oh is Take That here?

Genda: No, I just…

Wondabat: I've got to meet them! Take Tha-at where are you?

Aphrodi: He sure is crazy.

Genda: Yes, and I stopped your shoot! Ha!

Aphrodi: Pff… It's Hera's move, I can't do it that well.

Genda: Whatever you say. I still won!

Jan: Moving on!

Desarm: I can't dance…

Endou: Neither can I…

Miyabino: And we don't care! *evil laugh*

Kidou: MIYABINO!

Miyabino: S-sorry, Kidou-san!

Jan: Start the music!

*Jan puts on Swagger Jagger from Cher Lloyd and Desarm and Endou start, well, is dancing the right word?*

Ulvida: So, is this really the great Desarm everyone feared?

Hbiki: What am I glad that Endou is only a goalkeeper.

Haruna: This is scary!

Tsurugi: Right….

Kirino: I'll never look the same at our coach again…

*Music stops and Desarm and Endou drop on the floor of exhaustion*

Jan: It could've been worse… I hope for them..

Miyabino: Our Macarena challenge was worse.

Kidou and Kazemaru: Heey?!

Jan: Next up, Burn!

Burn: Do I have to?

Miyabino: Yes.

Burn: I won't!

Gazel, Miyabino and Jan: You will!

Burn: Make me!

Jan: Bring out the tank!

*A tank comes driving out of some random room in the studio*

Burn *scared to death*: Y-you r-r-really ha-v-ve a-a-a TANK?!

Desarm and Midorikawa: We told you so!

Miyabino: Now will or won't you do it?

Burn: Pff… Fine, I will do it.

Jan: Great! Hiroto come over here, will ya?

Hiroto: I'm here. Is there something?

Miyabino *big smile*: Burn has something to say to you.

Burn: G-gran, I-I admire you a-and you're my grea-greatest *swallows* i-idol.

Hiroto: You do, Burn?

Burn: *swallows again* Y-yes.

Hiroto *in shock*: Well, that sure is a surprise.

Burn *looks at Jan and Miyabino and if looks could kill then…*: Yeah, it sure is….

Miyabino: Hehe… Let's continue! Fudou, BURN THE BENCH!

Fudou: But why?

Sakuma: Because we prayed for it!

*Genda and Kidou nod in agreement*

Kidou: Now set fire to that thing!

*Kidou gives Fudou a torch*

Fudou *has a very sad look in his eyes*: Okay.

*At the FFI stadium*

Fudou: Why me? Why of all people me?

*Fudou slowly walks to the bench*

Fudou: I'm so sorry it has to be like this, but I-I just can't refuse it.

Bench:…..

Fudou: Don't say anything! I know it's hard! But I guess this is goodbye.

*Fudou sets fire to the bench, the flames quickly begin to spread across the whole stadium*

Fudou: Oh crab!

*Fudou runs away*

Miyabino: There you have our fire starter.

Hera: You do realise that you set the whole stadium on fire, don't you?

Fudou: First I'm not a fire starter, you made me do it! And second *with a lot of sarcasm* No, I didn't notice the whole stadium was on fire!

*somewhere else in the room Kidou, Sakuma and Genda are dying of laughter*

Jan: I suppose we should continue.

Gazel *while eating popcorn*: Oh, we definitely should.

Burn: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Gazel: Oh yes.

Miyabino: Kidou-san, Sakuma-san. You are up!

*The two stop laughing*

Kidou: This is no good.

Sakuma: This is no good at all!

Jan: Here are you costumes!

*Jan puts the penguin suits on Sakuma and Kidou*

Sakuma: Does this costume make me look fat?

Fudou: It don't believe it's the costume! *starts laughing like a mad man*

Sakuma: FUDOU! WHEN I AM OUT OF THIS COSTUME YOU WILL DIE!

Miyabino *desperately*: Bring them quickly to mount Fuji, please!

*At the top of mount Fuji*

Kidou: What was going on in the mind of that producer?

Sakuma: Fudou will be dead, he will be so dead!

Kidou: Oh….

*Kidou pushes Sakuma of the mountain and jumps after him*

Sakuma: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Kidou: Miiiiiiiyaaaaaabiiiiiinooooooo, weeee'reeee nooooot dooooneee yeeeeet!

*Kidou and Sakuma slide insanely fast down the mountain*

Sakuma: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Heeeeeeelp meeee!

Kidou: Aaaaaaaaaaah!

*When they've finally reached the foot of the mountain*

Kidou: This was..

Sakuma: Extremely scary!

*When they return at the studio*

Fudou *still laughing*: That was hilarious!

Sakuma: Fudou!

*Sakuma jumps out of the costume and starts chasing Fudou*

Fudou: Someone stop this madman!

Jan: I personally think it's better if we let him be.

*Everyone, except Fudou, nods in agreement*

Miyabino: So, Fei. Are you familiar with the song?

Fei: A little bit.

Tsurugi: Then we'll soon find out how his opera skills are.

Fei: My WHAT?

Shindou: Opera skills.

Fei: I know what he said.

Shindou: Then why do you ask?

Gazel *still eating popcorn*: This is getting better by the minute!

Jan: Let's start! Fei, here are the lyrics.

*Jan puts on the music*

Fei *in a high pitched non-operatic voice*:

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever

Nishiki: Well, it's no Rembrandt.

Haruna: Of course not. Rembrandt is a painter not a singer.

Nishiki: No one noticed that!

Everyone else: Yes, we did!

Miyabino: Temna! Take the stage!

Temna *nervously*: Uhm.. Okay.

*Temna climbs on a podium that appeared out of nowhere*

Temna: Okay, folk. Today is the day! We shall be victorious!

Burn: In what?

Temna *very nervous*: Well uhm.. The catering industry, perhaps?

Fudou: What am I glad that he isn't a real president.

Sakuma: FUDOU! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

Fudou: Oh crab!

Temna: So uhm.. folk. Keep up the good work! And… uhm… stay alive?

Kudou: A career in politics is nothing for you, boy.

Temna: Why not?

Fudou: Because for God's sake…

Aphrodi and Hera: Yes?

Fudou: Aaaah not you two idiots!

*Fudou starts chasing Aphrodi and Hera while being chased by Sakuma*

Miyabino: Finally!

Kidou: What finally?

Miyabino *overly happy*: They chase someone else and not me!

Burn: The day isn't over yet.

Jan: Hakuryuu! Your turn!

Hakuryuu: I'm not doing it!

Jan: You will!

Hakuryuu: Won't!

Jan: Will!

*half an hour later*

Hakuryuu: Won't!

Jan: Will!

*Then Aphrodi, Hera, Fudou and Sakuma crash into Hakuryuu and launch him into some pink paint*

Hakuryuu *totally freaked out*: Oh no! Look at my hair! No, it's better if you don't!

Tsurugi *dying of laughter*: Looks nice Hakuryuu!

Hakuryuu *very angry*: TSURUGI!

*Miyabino quickly interrupts them before they start World War 3*

Miyabino: Let's go to the last challenge!

Kariya: That involved me, didn't it?

Jan: It did.

Kariya *sarcastically*: Great, what do I have to do?

Miyabino: You'll soon find out! *evil laughter*

Kidou: Miyabino!

Jan: Hiroto! Get your Gran costume!

Hiroto: Why?

Jan: Doesn't matter! Just get it.

*Hiroto brings his Gran costume*

Jan: Perfect. Kariya, come here.

Kariya: Present.

*Jan puts the costume on Kariya*

Kariya: This is insanely thight! Hiroto, did you wear this?

Hiroto *trying to look innocent*: Maybe…

Miyabino: Now, Kariya. Stand on that table over there and say: I'm the almighty ruler of this universe!

Kariya: You've got to be kidding me?!

Desarm and Midorikawa: Believe us, they're not.

*Kariya walks to the table and climbs on it*

Kariya: BOW FOR ME EARTHLINGS! I'M THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE!

Gazel *trying to hide his laughter*: Reminds me a bit of Reize!

Midorikawa: Oi! I've never said that!

Burn *also trying to hide his laughter*: Not exactly in those words maybe!

Midorikawa: BURN! GAZEL!

*Midorikawa starts chasing Burn and Gazel*

Kirino: Miyabino, have you filmed what Kariya just did?

Miyabino: I have, why?

Kirino: Oh just a question. *Thinking* Perfect blackmail material, just perfect!

Miyabino: And we'll end todays show with the big chase!

Kidou: Of which you're going to be part right now!

*Miyabino gets chased by Kidou*

Jan: Yes, the big chase! With Hera and Aphrodi being chased by Fudou who is being chased by Sakuma! And Burn and Gazel who are being chased by Midorikawa! And Miyabino who's being chased by Kidou! See you next time!

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: This is amazing!**

**Miyabino: You think?**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Yes!**

**Miyabino: I was chased, again! By my own coach this time!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: Not my problem. And I don't own IE or the Dutch Royal Navy, by the way!**

**Miyabino: She only owns Jan. Who's insane!**

**TheSilentWarlockBrothers: I know! See you next time and pretty please send in something!**


End file.
